


Daydreams

by bshmatthews



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dancing, F/M, Fanart, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bshmatthews/pseuds/bshmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossdressing Captain America fanart. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a capkink meme prompt: http://capkink.livejournal.com/1973.html?thread=2458805#t2458805 The prompter wanted Steve dancing in drag. :D
> 
> I was going to make it into a little comic, but I realized if I did that, then it would NEVER get done -- I've already sunk 6 hours into this thing. D: This is what the comic would have been:
> 
> PANEL 1
> 
> Steve: *stares off into space and sighs*
> 
> Howling Commando A: What's up with Cap?
> 
> Howling Commando B: He's imagining "dancing" with Peggy again.
> 
> HC C: "Dancing"! harhar
> 
> PANEL 2 -- See drawing. :)
> 
> PANEL 3
> 
> Adorable smiling Steve: *chinhands* yeahhhhhh......


End file.
